Todo lo que es ella
by The Crown Clown
Summary: Navidad suele ser triste en la Yorozuya, será porque él estaba solo, sin embargo, tras la llegada de esos dos y en especial Kagura, podría empezar a dejar de ser un Grinch, y valorar lo que es realmente Navidad. Este fic participa del tercer concurso ¡Fic GinKagu del Mes!


**Todo lo que es ella**

Los copos de nieve caían de forma tan acompasada y lenta, la verdad es que era tan aburrido como ver un anciano dando de comer a las palomas, sin embargo, ahí estaba, en el trono de la Yorozuya mirando a través de la ventana, la armoniosa caída de la nieve, cubriendo de blanco las sucias calles y casas de Kabuki-chou.

¿Cómo había llegado a un estado tan lamentable? ¿Por qué estaba sentado como el anciano, viendo la vida pasar esperando que algún milagro cayese del cielo?

Levanté la mirada al cielo, al interminable espacio y universos detrás de ellas, me pregunto dónde estarán, me dolía la cabeza de solo imaginar la inmensidad de lo que se hallaría más allá de aquel límite azulado.

Observé a mi regazo, los regalos que todos habían venido a dejarme, una bufanda de Shinpachi, Veneno para ratas de Otae, si es que las ratas accedían a comer esta musgo negro al que llama Tamagoyaki, un hermoso kimono parecido al que siempre usaba, más grueso y con bellos adornos plateados, un kimono para invierno de parte Tsukuyo y compañía, dotación de mayonesa para un mes, un set completo para juegos SM*, y bananas, de parte del shinsengumi, una hermosa katana, que servía más de adorno que para las batallas, un majestuoso regalo de parte de Kyubei, un caro licor de parte de la vieja bruja, su esclava y Tama. 50 yens de los ahorros de Madao, al parecer no encontró nada para regalarme (con tal monto), así que me dio el efectivo para ver que hago yo con ella después… Pero vaya que le costó soltar la moneda, y finalmente un enorme paquete, al que todavía no había abierto, la razón fue porque venía de cierta ninja masoquista, cada vez que alargaba la mano para deshacer el lazo, algo dentro de mí optaba por que no debí… Un momento, ¿Se movió? Creí haber visto la parte inferior temblar un poco… Acerqué un poco el oído, no escuché nada, agarré el bokuto, y lo piqueteé.

¡Se movió! ¡Esta vez, todo el paquete dio un sobresalto! Agarré el paquete y lo arrojé por la ventana. Mientras lo hacía, el papel de embalaje se rasgó en algunas zonas y alcancé a ver una piel tersa y blanca.

-¡Gin-saaaaaaaaaaan!- alcancé a escuchar, cuando el bulto estaba en el aire-¡Está frio! ¡La nieve está muy fría, y no tengo nada con que…! ¡Gin-san! ¡¿Por qué desprecias mi amor y regalo de esta forma?!

-¡Cállate! ¡Por qué no me regalas algo normal, como la gente normal!-Grité desde la ventana, ahora si veía su cabeza sobre salir del embalaje, y algunas partes de su cuerpo, y como veía no tenía nada con que abrigarse.

-¡Porque nuestro amor es único y especial! Un regalo normal no alcanzaría a expresar lo que siento…

-¡Ya vete a casa!-Le arrojé mi kimono, para que tuviese con que abrigarse, y cerré la ventana, por si no fuera poco que estuviese aburrido y sin nada que hacer, viene esta y me pone de mal humor.- Necesito calmarme… Necesito azúcar.-Agarré el kimono y que me habían regalado y mi bokuto- Kagura, abrígate que saldremos a com…-La busqué con la mirada, y fue entonces que lo recordé… ella no estaba aquí.

Volví a sentarme y repetir la misma rutina de observar a la nieve, solté un suspiro que no sabía que retenía ¿En qué momento pasé de vago, a un vago aburrido? Fruncí el entrecejo, a la vez que me frotaba con algo de molestia el cabello, la respuesta era una sola, y me molestaba por el hecho de que tan dependiente me había vuelto.

Desde que Kagura se fue.

No había a donde más perderse, desde que la niñata esa se fue, los días se volvieron tan monótonos y aburridos que me desesperaba.

Me lo había dicho de repente y sin previo aviso.

"-Me iré con el calvo… Tengo que buscar al idiota de mi hermano." Eso había dicho, lo dijo con tal determinación, que me quedé pasmado, cuando reaccioné, me ofrecí a acompañarla, y ella se negó.

"-Tu lugar es aquí en la Tierra, la Yorozuya no funcionará sola con Shinpachi-"Fue lo que dijo antes de partir, se despidió con una gran sonrisa, antes de entrar a la nave con su padre.

"-Vaya, vaya, quien diría que a Gin-san le golpearía tanto así, el perder a su loli-" Para rematar la idiota de Katherine, y Sougo, no era así, ¿Quién diablos se creían? ¿Qué diablos se creía la tragona, para desaparecerse así nada más?

Y aquí estoy yo, sin nada que hacer, de rato en rato, miraba los regalos, las tarjetas con sus respectivos mensajes.

"¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Gin-san!"

"¡Merry Christmas! Yorozuya"

"Feliz Navidad, Gintoki"

"¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Gin-San!

Tsukky estuvo buscando como loca este regalo.

Tsukuyo le puso mucho amor al embalaje, espero que te guste el regalo.

Espero que te guste el regalo que los tres te damos"

Y cosas así, suspiraba, pero me faltaba un regalo, uno que al parecer no llegaría nunca, faltaba una tarjeta que dijera "¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Gin-chan!"

Ya casi, anochecerá, chasqueé la lengua, el dicho regalo no llegará nunca, no tiene sentido esperar como idiota aquí. Me largo, iré a embriagarme a más no poder con Madao, total es Navidad, tampoco aparecerá nadie con ningún encargo, y era mejor a pasar toda la maldita Navidad solo y mirando unos copitos de nieve. Bueno, no es que me importe estar solo, la Yorozuya ya era así antes de que esos dos llegaran, suspiro, no sé ni por qué me molesto, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Dejé todos los regalos en la mesa, excepto, el licor y mi bokuto, disponiéndome a salir, caminaba alejándome del local hacia el escondrijo donde probablemente Madao estaría con sus amigos vagabundos.

-Gin-chan…- Me detuve, creí haber escuchado su voz, aunque fue tan leve como un susurro, volví a chasquear la lengua, ¿Tanto me ha tocado su partida? Algo debe estar conmigo, apresuré el paso, quería embriagarse lo más pronto posible, que su mente le está jugando una mala.

Había que ser sincero, sí, la extrañaba, y mucho más de lo que él creía, extrañaba ver aquella mancha rojiza deambular por el local, me parecía tierno verla despertar hecha todo un asco de su armario, hacer el ruido que aunque a veces me daba dolor de cabeza, nunca me dejó sentir la soledad.

Que me acompañe en toda estupidez que por mi personalidad hago, con ella nunca se aburría por que sale con sus propias estupideces y me encantaba seguirla.

Cuando molestaba a Shinpachi, de que nunca conseguiría novia

La que se hurga la nariz, después de que yo lo hago.

La que se queja de tener hambre, pero comparte conmigo hasta la comida del perro.

La que me hace buscar nuevos escondrijos para mis dulces.

La que no puede dormir, y viene a media noche a mi cuarto a impedir mi sueño.

La que aparece en mi cama y me da calor en noches frías.

La que siempre me acompaña en todos los atracones de dulces y comida.

La que se me cuelga del cuello solo para que la cargue porque tiene pereza de caminar

La que me jode en cada vez que intento parecer genial frente a Ketsuno Ana.

La que pelea siempre a mi lado, no importa de qué enemigo se trate.

La que me ayuda cuando estoy tan herido para moverme.

La que me prepara arroz con huevo cuando tengo hambre y me da pereza cocinar.

La que me lleva a la cama cuando llego borracho.

La que siempre me da su sonrisa más hermosa cuando le compro su sukombu, o le comparto de mis dulces.

La que siempre me acompañó y necesité para sentir que la guerra era solo un recuerdo lejano.

Ella era todo eso para mí, ella formaba todo eso para mí, de haber sabido que sería tan importante para mí, hubiera sido mejor no recibirla en mi casa…

-¡Gin-chan!-Volví a detenerme, esta vez lo había oído claramente, antes de poder voltearme, algo se me abalanzó a la espalda, maniobré para no caerme, sujeté a aquel bulto que se me pegó como lapa a la espalda, soltando la botella, la cual se salvó gracias a la nieve.

Lo primero que vi un manchón rojo sobre mi hombro, giré más el rostro, para encontrarme con un par de zafiros brillosos alegres, al igual que una enorme sonrisa.

-He vuelto, Gin-chan…-Y ahí estaba ella, susurrando suavemente y colgándose otra vez de mí, tenía la cara empolvada y el cabello un poco enmarañado, signo de que estuvo peleando. -¿Me extrañaste?

-Que va… Desde que te fuiste, todo ha estado muy tranquilo, casi como unas vacaciones…- Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras la bajaba de mi espalda, y me volteaba a verla, ha crecido un poco más casi me llega a los hombros. Al oírme su sonrisa se borró en un puchero.

-Muérete… No es que haya venido por ti, vengo por Navidad y a felicitar a todo mundo…-Cruzando los brazos, observaba cada detalle de su rostro- Pero si tanto, deseabas que no volviera, me iré directo a la casa de Anego…-Se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo- Ah… Y esto es para…

No la dejé continuar, esta vez fue mi turno de abalanzarme sobre ella, la abracé tan rápidamente que lo que sea que tenía en su mano se cayó.

-¿G-Gin-chan?-Susurró, solo la apegué más contra mí.

-Tonta, no importa con quien vayas, o que tan lejos te vayas, este siempre será tu hogar, donde esté la Yorozuya es un lugar al quien siempre podrás volver-Sonreí más para mismo, extrañaba ese aroma suyo, era un poco distinto al de antes, pero seguía siendo suyo, sus manos lentamente me rodearon.

-Gin-chan…-Escuché su voz un tanto tembloroso, me alejé poco a poco, ella carraspeó- Lo sabía… -Me atreví, a mirar sus ojos de nueva cuenta- Sabía que no puedes vivir sin mí…-Sacó la lengua, antes de agacharse, y agacharse a recoger lo que se le había caído.- Esto es tuyo… ¡Feliz Navidad, Gin-chan!- Me extendió una caja, adornada para navidad, con una sonrisa, lo tomé y lo observé un buen rato.

Algo dentro mío, se removió, este era el regalo que me faltaba, el que siempre quise desde un principio, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Apuesto a que es una dotación de Sukombu para un año- Agité la caja, recibí un golpe en mi brazo, me dolió, luego lo abriría- Vamos a la casa de Otae, estoy seguro que tienes mucho para regalar.

Ella asintió, me hizo unas señas con la mano para acercarme, me agache un poco para oír lo que quería decirme, sentí sus manos agarrarme mi kimono del pecho, obligándome a agacharme aún más.

-¿Qu…?-Estuve a punto de protestar, hasta que sentí acercarse a mi rostro, sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla unos segundos, además de hacer un leve ruido, luego me empujó alejándose, sin darme cuenta elevé mi mano hasta donde me había besado.

-¿Sabes, Gin-chan? Yo también estoy muy feliz de volver…-Luego echó a reírse de la cara que tenía, y empezando a caminar hacia el dojo de los Shimura.

-Hay que ver, como eres…-y empecé a seguirla, con el regalo en la mano.

Las Navidades en soledad en la Yorozuya, solo eran un triste recuerdo, había sido un imbécil, al pensar que otra vez volvería a eso, pero ellos están aquí conmigo, ellos son parte de la Yorozuya ahora, parte muy importante en mi vida, y no tiene sentido negarlo ahora.

-Feliz Navidad a todos…-Susurré mirando al cielo.

-Vaya, vaya, quién diría que a Gintoki le alegraría tanto, que su loli volviese-Giré bruscamente la cabeza.

-¡Callate, vieja bruja!


End file.
